Board 8 on the Summer 2008 Leaderboard
After the conclusion of the Summer 2008 Contest, Ngamer tried to parse through all the universal account names to come up with how many of the final Fop 50 finishers he recognized. It was actually more than you would think! Everyone known on Board 8 has been bolded, with some info included. Who's Who on the Final Top 50 * 40 of the final Top 50 are Board 8 posters! # Strykr017 624 Link - a super lurker by the name of rpgking17 (won first place) # FastFalcon05 615 Link - our own Falcon, a Guru (finished second place) # InfernoBane 614 Link (finished third place) # TheLuinGuy 612 Link - a Snake-backing favorites bracket from linkhatesganon (not prize eligible) # hide_the_pickle 610 Link - neon's alt- a "gut reaction" bracket (not prize eligible) # BrokenGlasses 608 Link (not prize eligible) # Estelazure 608 Link (not prize eligible) # RandomLoSeR1234 607 Link - a super incredible hyper-lurker spotted in the final days of the Contest (finished 5th place) # 3rdTimesDeCharm 607 Link - Randy Garcia aka 3rdtimesdecharm, formerly known as Jumpman1701, long time B8er (finished 4th place) # Aecioo 605 Link - Aecioo has been a B8er for a least a few years now (finished 6th place) # NikeXTC 604 Link - crazy; this is actually an old friend of mine from a different community, who I don't think has ever posted on B8! (not prize eligible) # smosh72 603 Link - ultra lurker who was spotted soon after the Contest demanding his prize money (finished 7th place) # fruitman456 602 Link - B8 poster, though I hadn't seen him until this week (finished 9th place) # Kefka_of_Light 602 Link - occasional B8 poster (finished 8th place) # menji76 600 Link - our very own Menji, a Guru (finished 10th place) # _Yonex_ 600 Link - our very own Yonex, a Guru # JoeyPatel 599 Link - our very own tnote, a Guru # Fire_Fox_RJS 598 Link # ooshrooms 598 Link - hyper lurker who was spotted in the final week # Leonardo_Trejo 598 Link - this is the universal name of BIGPUN # KadenceInc 597 Link - this is creativename's universal name, and the name that should have been champ! # lololesecond 596 Link # TheKnightOfNee 596 Link - our very own Nee, a Guru # smitelf 596 Link - long time famous girl of B8 # Lord_Yggdrassil 594 Link - long time B8 poster # A_Human_Being 594 Link # CasanovaZelos 594 Link - our very own Zelos, a Guru # KingBartz 594 Link - our very own Bartz, a Guru # Justin_Crossing 592 Link - our very own Justin, a pregnant Guru # daverath 591 Link - very occasional B8 poster # BesaidGuy 591 Link - has been posting on B8 for several years now # MyWorldIsCrono 591 Link - our very own Albion, a Guru # alf53405 590 Link # Jakyl25 590 Link - our very own Jak, a Guru # MartinFF7 589 Link - occasional B8 poster for a couple years now # TetrisPlayer 588 Link - an alt "just for fun" bracket from Carvey # Legendary_Auron 587 Link # lefthando 585 Link - B8er for a few years, competed in UUL Season One # UltimaBladeX 585 Link - pretty sure this is a B8er... # TheZBlock 585 Link - very occasional B8 poster # Me_Pie_Three 585 Link - our very own Pie, a Guru # Biggoron5 585 Link - occasional B8 poster # MetricTrout 584 Link - B8er, though I hadn't seen him post until the final days of the Contest # TrueMrBojangles 584 Link # the_champ999 583 Link - B8 poster for a few years now # LPJZ00769 583 Link - this is the terrible universal name of Guess how many teens # Paratroopa1 583 Link - our very own Para, a Guru # Delseban 583 Link - longtime B8er, inventor of The Adventures of Bidoof # Sasquatch02134 582 Link # Camden409 581 Link - our very own Camden, a Guru Category:Board 8